Journey to the Void
by LunarMageAngel
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, and no single thing could scare everyone right? In Minecraft there is an empty endless space beneath the bottom of the world, most players know as the void. We can all agree that the strongest fear, is fear of the unknown. However, it is darkness that represents our worse primal fears, not because of what it is, but of what it hides.


**Journey To The Void**

_A Minecraft Story_

_By LunarMageAngel _

After under going hypnosis to unearth some repressed memories, I discovered that I had a bad experience while playing Minecraft. This is our story. How I know it lurks out there, not only in Minecraft but behind every barrier, of any world now may Lemithion dwell. Those who look into the void too long, find that the void looks back. (a quote by Friedritch)

We were just curious. We found away to use dark oak saplings to break through the bedrock at the bottom of the world. It was dark, the bedrock fog was frustrating, and we could hear the sound of many mobs nearby, yet none were in sight. We used a lot a bone meal, before the saplings finally sprouted . The huge tree had actually grown past the bedrock, and we were very excited. We took the axe, and mined all the wood carefully, by crouching so we wouldn't fall in. We placed torches on the sides of the hole to see if we can get a better look. We saw nothing. Just darkness, nothing but cold lonely blackness, darker than the darkest cave. But if when we turned all the lights off, the void appeared to glow, a black light. Suddenly my friend saw something in the void. His scream startled me. What could he have possibly seen. He screamed like a girl, and I should know, since I am one. It was unnerving, standing there in the dark, and to have him suddenly freak out like that, I literally threw my headset off. I demanded to know what the problem was. He was gone. Apparently he all ready started going back to the surface. I tried to ask him what he saw, but he didn't answer back. I typed my question, hoping he would read it, and after waiting 3 minutes, he text back. It sees me.

What is it? What did he see in there? It looked as though I wasn't going to get an answer from him after all. He acts as though he saw Herobrine. But he described what ever he saw as an it. There is nothing in the void, I said. There is nothing in the programming of this game to suggest that any entity could exist in the void. Even the wither would quickly perish in the void. We all knew it was dangerous. We all knew, that even in creative mode, we could die in the void. The only reason we came down here was to get a look at it for ourselves, and then find a way to turn the hole into a bottomless pit leading all the way up to the surface. It was supposed to be funny. Suddenly I felt a chill in my spine, my real spine. I heard something in the game, that I could not accurately describe. It was deep, it was hollow, and it was empty. The sound of a roar, but one filled with pain, and anguish. It gave me goosebumps, as I slowly turned to face the hole, where the sound came from. I started to laugh to my self realizing that it must have just been a new type of ambiance. There was an update, and they could have included new cave sounds.

I wasn't laughing long. The hole in the bedrock was getting wider. Blocks of bedrock started to behave like sand or gravel blocks, and fell into the void. I was panicking. I sprinted to the nearest stone block, and waited for the hole to stop growing. It must have been spanned more than 5 chunks. Over 80 blocks in diameter, and despite how big the hole was, it was still filled with nothing but darkness. The darkness however appeared to be moving. I saw something horrible that day. The dark mass that came out of that hole was of a difficult to describe shape, as the body appeared to constantly shift, but at the same time the body was solid. Not a liquid, or a gas. What's more, the monster wasn't made of blocks like everything else in this world. The blocks it's made of were as small as pixels, and were not always the size of jungle trees stretched from the main body.

Those teeth, Those awful forsaken teeth! More horrible than the mouth of the kraken you see in movies, the creature turned around to face me. It was huge. I could tell that this thing had barely broke free as the hole was still getting bigger. The mouth was in the back, but in the front, was a single soulless eye Staring at me! There was no sign of an iris, and the pupil was a slit, just like a crocodile. Every inch of this thing looked so realistic despite it not looking like anything I've ever seen before. It was a nightmare. The texture on the thing's skin looked like black intestines rapped in dry black reptilian scales, shaped like human teeth. I could tell because one of it's tentacles was that close to the screen. I got over my paralysis, enough to attempt escaping, but it no clipped through the other blocks with ease, I climbed the ladder as fast as I could, but it cut me off before I ever made it half way there. It screamed at me, a blood curdling scream, that will haunt me forever.

It grabbed me with a clawed hand with 6 fingers, and a clawed thumb. The claws shimmered like iron, and I took my diamond sword and attacked the monster. It took no damage, and didn't turn red when I hit it. It was mocking me. I swung at it another time, and my sword got stuck in it. the sword disappeared, as if I threw it into a cactus. It was just gone. The creature rotated what I believed to be his head. The mouth opened wide at me revealing a photo realistically bloody mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, looking like a cross between, a shark, and an angler fish, all arranged in a circle within rows. At the back of the throat, I saw faces of other player skins, many of which were old friends I have not seen in months. Beyond that was darkness, only darkness. The screen turned black, my computer shut off completely I couldn't stop screaming and crying, and then suddenly I woke up.

It was morning, of next day, and I had little memory of what happened, only the faintest recall that I was screaming about something. I had tear stain on my cheeks, when I looked in the mirror. I went online and noticed that the computer had to be refreshed. It was acting very unusual. The screen was flashing occasionally, and random text appeared on the screen. I got a brief glimpse of the words, and they all appeared to be the same, one, the only problem, was that the letters, and the word were backwards, as if someone, or some thing typed from the other side of the screen. The word was simple enough, it was eerf, which would translate to free. Was the computer offering something for free? I couldn't care less. I fixed the computer, using a system restore, and decided to contact my friend. He wasn't online. That's strange, he's always on at this time. There's no school today.

I called him on the phone, and only his sister picked up the phone. "Hello can I speak to Jonathan?" Didn't you hear? No, I replied. "Big brother isn't feeling well today, mommy took him to hospital last night, and told me to stay with daddy today." "He was speaking funny" Funny how? I asked. "He wouldn't stop talking about the eye of Lemithion staring at him".

End?

Copyright:_ 12/24/2014_


End file.
